Crash Man's Noisy Adventure
Crash Man's Noisy Adventure is a fan game concept by D-Boy Wheeler. It stars Crash Man as he faces the Evil Energy. Helping him is Boomer, the nephew of the scientist who rebuilt him. He serves as sort of a Navi. Crash Man starts out with his Crash Bomber. The bosses that serve as the "Robot Masters" in this game are called the Cacophones, and they're modeled after Musical Instruments. Story {Black screen} Text 20XX {Scientist repairs Crash Man.} Text Not long after both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily left this world, Mega Man had reverted back to Rock. Text Without Mega Man, past Robot Masters were being rebuilt and reprogrammed for good. Among them was Crash Man. {Crash Man looks at his new hands.} Text Not only was Crash Man repaired, but he was also given hands to he can interact better with other people, robots, and items. {Purple comets land in an area near where Crash Man is.} Text One day, some strange objects landed on the earth. {Boomer approaches Crash Man.} Text Boomer, the nephew of the scientist who rebuilt Crash Man, ran up. Boomer: Crash Man! Some weird glowing purple energy is making all the robots go crazy! Crash Man: I recognize that! It's the Evil Energy that Rock told me of in his Mega Man days! I'll go take it out! {Crash Man runs off.} Text At that, Crash Man races to face the threats of the land. Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Metal Mesh Maze (layout, i.e. "path", similar to his stage in Mega Man 2 for Game Boy, but with the aesthetics (tiles, etc.) of his NES stage) Boss: Evil Energy Blocky Cutscene (after intro stage) Boomer: Crash Man! I found out about the guys coming out of those Evil Energy Meteors. Crash Man: Go ahead. Boomer: There's a group of robots calling themselves the Cacophones! They're modeled after musical instruments! Crash Man: And I bet they are not here for just a concert! I'll take care of them! Stage Select (the Cacophones Freezing Clarinet * Weapon: Clarinet Chill (a three way shot of giant snowflakes) * Weakness: Lightning Clarion Hot Saxophone * Weapon: Saxophone Scorch (a stream of fire in a wave pattern--similar to Wave Burner, but flows out farther) * Weakness: Clarinet Chill **(this boss also has Jet Board) Thunder Trumpet * Weapon: Lightning Clarion (a lightning bolt that strikes down in front of Crash Man, then flows out, like a moving wall) * Weakness: Clay Slider Sculpt Trombone * Weapon: Clay Slider (a "wave" of clay that flows on floors, like Goo Shaver in Mega Man X5) * Weakness: Ghost Beat **(this boss also has Platform Builder) Luminous Harp * Weapon: Heaven Flash (a sphere of light that flows out a bit, then explodes in a giant flash, damaging all on screen) * Weakness: Whistle Gust Windy Flute * Weapon: Whistle Gust (three whirlwinds--one flows forward, one backward, and the third upward) * Weakness: Speed Riff Quick Guitar * Weapon: Speed Riff (Crash Man dashes, invincible while dashing, and damages enemies on contact while invincible) * Weakness: Saxophone Scorch Spectre Drum * Weapon: Ghost Beat (A drum like object is thrown on the floor, and a clone of Crash Man emerges and dashes toward an enemy) * Weakness: Heaven Flash Final Stage The final stage is known as the Evil Energy Cacophony Palace. It looks like a mix between a medieval Europe castle and the Sydney Opera House. Evil Energy Cacophony Palace 1: Outside Castle Boss: Evil Energy Peacock (weak to Clay Slider--hit the main body) Evil Energy Cacophony Palace 2: Main Hall Boss: Mad Screen (a monitor that sends out shots; weak to Ghost Beat--hit the face in the monitor) Evil Energy Cacophony Palace 3: Practice Studio Boss: Evil Energy Dancers (five ballet dancer robots emerge from a door; weak to Speed Riff--defeat the five, and the boss fight ends) Evil Energy Cacophony Palace 4: Big Stage {Boss Rush--no other boss afterwards} Evil Energy Cacophony Palace 5: Castle Keep Boss: Evil Energy Shooters (similar to Buebeam Trap; use standard Crash Bomber, since Crash Man has unlimited amount) Evil Energy Cacophony Palace 6: Tower Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Air Man Clone (weak to Clay Slider) --Form 2: Evil Energy Stereo (looks like a big stereo system with loud speakers on sides; weak to Lightning Clarion) Category:Conceptual fan games